


The Artist In The Ambulance

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. A case goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Artist In The Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. A case goes awry.  
> Now with more sequel from the Lovely and Talented JD Rush! (see chapter two for details)

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and some word that was trying to be “John” tumbled drunkenly off his tongue to land on his chin.

“Sherlock!” John’s face slowly came into focus in front of him, all relieved grin and bright eyes. “Back with us then?”

Sherlock could feel movement beneath him—a vehicle—and the warm strength of John’s hand in his when he reached out to him.

“Are we almost there?” he asked.

“Just a few more miles,” John promised.

“Sussex at last,” Sherlock tried to squeeze John’s hand tighter, found he didn’t have the strength. “Just you, me and the honey.”

John’s smile slipped away, then came back false and cheery. “Sussex you say? What’s there for us, then? A honey thief?”

Sherlock closed his eyes so he didn’t see John’s expression when he replied, “You promised the yard would be big enough for the hives, John.” He lost consciousness before he heard John’s reply, or felt the paramedics working over his unresponsive body.

John ignored his own cuts and bruises and willed the ambulance to go faster as he held tight to Sherlock’s hand and remembered the conversation they’d had only hours ago when Sherlock had suggested that if they survived, they should retire together to Sussex and Sherlock would raise bees in hives that John would build.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLE: Waiting  
> AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
> FANDOM: BBC1 Sherlock  
> PAIRING: Sherlock/John  
> RATING: G  
> SUMMARY: As Tom Petty would say, the waiting is the hardest part. A 221b sequel to Goddess Michele’s lovely bittersweet 221b, The Artist In The Ambulance  
> DISCLAIMER: These lovely lads belong to BBC1, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and Lords Moffat and Gatiss.  
> DEDICATION: To Goddess Michele, for allowing me to play in her sandbox, and to Ann, for her friendship and encouragement.

It had been a long night.  The case.  The chase.  Cornering the suspect.  The unexpected appearance of a Glock.  Sherlock pushing him out of the way.  Sherlock collapsing.  One calm hand dialing 999 while the other pressed against Sherlock’s chest, stemming the flow of blood.  So much blood.  The eternal ambulance ride.  The agonizing hours while Sherlock was in surgery.  The anxious hours sitting by Sherlock’s bedside clutching a pale slender hand, their matching gold bands gleaming, waiting for his beloved to awaken.  Waiting for some sign of life.   
   
The waiting, John had decided, was the worst.   
   
He was getting too old for this.  They both were.  Sherlock knew it as well, had been hinting at it for awhile now, but John thought Sherlock was just having him on. Imagine--Sherlock Holmes leaving London!  To go raise bees in the country!  Hilarious!  
   
After tonight’s misadventure, however, a quiet retirement in Sussex sounded rather pleasant indeed.  
   
John closed his eyes.  He wasn’t a religious man, but for not the first time that night he found himself praying.  "Please, God, let him live," he murmured, hoping someone was listening.  
   
Someone was.   
   
A twitch against his fingers.  Cautiously, John squeezed, smiling when the hand weakly squeezed back.  With a whispered, "Thank you,"  John finally succumbed to sleep, their still entwined hands resting on the blanket.


End file.
